Unconditionally
by livinthelife321
Summary: Only because no couple is perfect / Two shot sequel to Collision. BeckTori.
1. Segmented I

**Hey there "Collision–lovers!" Thanks to all of you for reading one of my earlier stories, Collision. All of your reviews and your feedback have definitely inspired me to keep writing. **

**And finally, this is the two chapter sequel that was promised to you all. Let me refresh your memory a bit. You remember the segmented sections I did in Collision for a couple of chapters? Well, I got tons of positive reviews for that and after asking some of my readers what they think, I decided to write my sequel using the segments. The two chapters will have multiple scenarios that just describe what's going on in Beck and Tori's lives. Fighting, kissing, talking. Everything. **

**I suggest that you read Collision [20 chapter story] before you read this. There are some references to the precedent in this story that will not give the desired effect if you haven't read the last one.**

**Hope you enjoy reading this (and reviewing) as much as I enjoyed writing it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Victorious.**

* * *

Unconditionally: Part 1

_**Kissing and Whining**_

He used his left arm to pull her closer towards him, and she shifted shyly under him.

Two years of dating him and she was still the same Tori Vega. Of course, now, she was one of the most successful singers in the country, and her music blasted everywhere. Basically, Beck had realized how amazing her singing was, and he got her a record deal with one of his friends. But still, she kept the same timid, and aggressive personality, which made him fall for her every time.

Two years of dating her and he was still the same Beck Oliver. His movies still became blockbusters when he took off his shirt in them, and the crowd still went wild when he made an appearance off-screen. He definitely had some personality shifts due to Tori, his _fiancée_, but the attractive man's sarcastic, playful nature hadn't changed a bit.

And yes; they were going to get married in a few months. But that was nothing more to the couple than a reinforcement of their love for each other.

"What?" she asked him, as she smiled lightly.

"Nothing," he said, "just looking at you."

"And may I ask why."

He smiled and leaned forward, pressing his lips onto hers softly. A soft breath escaped her mouth as he let go to place his lips on the edge of her cheekbone. She giggled a bit and pulled away from him, stepping out of his arms.

"Tori," he whined like a five year old.

"Beck," she mimicked, and he turned his frown around.

"It's time for you to start shooting the next scene," she reminded him, as she stepped out of his dressing room.

* * *

**_To London_**

She stood at the foot of the room, silently begging for the past phone call to just be a bad dream. She tried to convince herself that she would wake up in the morning and be greeted by a warm cup of coffee made by Beck himself.

"Tori?" She turned at Beck's subtle voice behind her, with a look on her face that made him instantly realize that something was wrong.

"Hey," she said, trying to keep her face steady. This had happened before, and Beck never had a positive reaction to it. She doubted it'd be any better now.

"Hey," he said, walking towards her and kissing her cheek slowly, "Now, tell me what's wrong."

"What?" she said, and even though this was the same conversation that happened every time, his innate skill that could read Tori's mind surprised her greatly.

"Sweetheart," Beck said, using his usual nickname for her, "Tell me what's wrong."

Tori sighed. This wasn't what she had planned. She would never want to disappoint Beck, but she knew it was necessary to tell him.

"I'm sorry," she started, and Beck's smile grew into his old scowl. The raised eyebrow on his face told Tori to go on, and she only hoped that he would understand, "I have to go…to London."

But before, Beck could say a word, Tori brought her finger to his lips just like she had done when she told him that she loved him.

"Please don't be mad," she pleaded, "It's only a week, and it's just one performance. I'll be back before you know it and then we'll have lots of time to spend together and –

"You talk way too much," he said, a wide smirk pleasantly dancing on his lips.

"Huh?"

The confused look on her face was something he saw every day. But, what would be interesting if a man didn't get to confuse or surprise his girlfriend, right? That was Beck's philosophy.

He let go of her arms that she didn't know he was holding. He turned and walked towards the curtained window.

"Beck?" He heard Tori's soft voice behind him that was slightly shaking.

"Sweetheart," he said, and turned his body to face the fragile girl, "You know I don't like it when you're gone," and her face fell when he said it, so he smiled, using his finger to lift her chin to him, "But, it's okay. Because I love you."

"You're not mad?" she asked, her eyebrows knitted together as though she didn't know what to say.

He smiled wider, "Do you want me to be?"

"Of course not," Tori said, and smiled as she continued, "I've seen you mad and it's not a very happy sight."

"Oh yeah?" he asked, now curious, "and why is that?"

"Because you look like you're going to murder me or something."

"Tori, you know what?"

"What?"

"How did _I,_ Beck Oliver, the _most amazing_ person on the planet, fall in love with a girl like _you_?"

Her eyes widened and her mouth fell open as she slapped him on his chest. He was being playful; she knew that, but it was her philosophy to confuse her boyfriend, too.

_Two hours later_

"Hey Beck," she said as they were driving to the airport in his expensive Jaguar XF. She was talking to him for the first time after his attitude-filled dialogue a couple of hours ago.

"What?"

"You are the meanest person in the whole world."

He smirked, and leaned over to give her a quick kiss, "I love you too. Have a safe trip."

"Stop doing that!" She leaned away from him quickly, and left him with a confused look on his face.

"Doing what?" he asked her.

"That smile thing."

"Huh?"

"Beck, you know what I'm talking about. That charming smile you do. And you think every girl is going to fall for it. But it's not – going – to – work – on – me."

She quickly stepped out of the car, knowing that the charming smile worked on her every single time, and Beck wondered whether she was still mad at him because he had told her that he shouldn't have fallen for her.

"_Must be hormones,"_ he shrugged, and he drove out of the airport parking lot with a wide smile on his face.

* * *

**Sooo? What'd you think? Please review and give me some feedback on this first chapter.**

**The first part was just nonsense fluff, and kind of an introduction, I guess.**

**The second part was more real. If you read Collision, you know that the two behave just like that. They are best friends first, but they love each other just that much. They joke around, and they act dumb around each other. Beck's usually just plain mean, and Tori's the only one who knows how to actually handle him. She talks back to him, but there's always an insecure part of her that wants to live up to his expectations. So, all of that was shown in the second part. Pretty deep, eh? :D**

**Oh, and by the way, about the "must be hormones" part. I just felt like Beck would say that. So, I put it in there. That's all. **

**The second and last part will be up soon! Remember to review!**

**-livinthelife321**


	2. Segmented II

**Hello everyone! I really appreciate all the reviews, favorites, and follows. I was really excited to write this story and you guys helped me realize that it was totally worth it.**

**Here's the last installment of the two-shot. Enjoy the talking, fighting, then making out… **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Victorious.**

Unconditionally: Part 2

* * *

_Jealous, Much?_

"Righttttt," Tori said, smirking, as she dragged out the word to emphasize it.

"I don't know what you're talking about." He replied, smiling lightly as he turned away from her.

"Uh-huh. Of course, you don't."

He turned back around with his mouth slightly open, "Is that sarcasm I hear from my sweetheart?"

"I think you can decide for yourself what it is," she replied, "All I know was that smoke was coming out of your ears, and your face looked like a tomato in there."

"I was not _that_ jealous!" He quickly defended himself.

"So, you admit you were a little jealous," she said, pressing herself against him.

"You're not trying to seduce me, are you?" he asked her jokingly.

"Don't change the topic," she said, "Just admit you were jealous."

"Admit you were seducing me."

"Only if you confess that you were jealous."

He was out of words, but decided to play safe, "Jealous of who? That ugly piano player of yours?"

"Basically!" she said, and she could feel his arms snake around her back.

He sighed, accepting defeat, "I was a little jealous," he admitted, "Just a little!"

"And I was seducing you," she smiled, and winked at him, "Just a little!"

* * *

_The Fight_

"What are you talking about?" he said, turning his head away from her so he could hide his face.

"I saw you in there, Beck," she said angrily, "you were acting like a jerk."

He turned his head to face her, and she could tell he was feeling guilty for what he did at the celebrity party.

"What else was I supposed to do?" Beck asked. He felt like he couldn't control himself anymore.

"Nothing," Tori replied, stretching the word to emphasize it, "You weren't supposed to go off on him."

Beck huffed; he was angry and no one knew that better than Tori, "He was talking about my father," he yelled.

"Beck, calm down," she said, "I know that's a sensitive subject for you but that doesn't mean you have the right to –

"What right are you talking about?" he said again, thoroughly confused that she didn't understand him, "If I don't have the right to defend my dad, who does?"

"He was drunk, Beck!" she said, "Plus, he's your director. You cannot just do that at a party," she paused to see Beck turn away from her and start to walk away, "You know what? Maybe he's right."

She could see him stop dragging himself away. He turned with a painful look on his face, his lips sewn together tightly.

"What do you mean?"

But, Tori wasn't going to take this right now. She was angry at him, at everything, "About you. He was right. You know, all the time, I wonder whether it's my fault that we're fighting."

"Tori, get to the point," he said, teeth gritted and face grim.

"Maybe it's your fault!" she continued, "Maybe we fight because you always have the weird outlook towards people, Beck. You see and talk to everyone in the eyes of your past. Even me. I know you've had a horrible past, and I know you still hurt about it. But, that does not mean you can hurt other people because of it!"

"So, you're saying I started _this_ fight?" His voice was small, and caught up in his throat. That's not what he was expecting from her. It was only a party, and it really didn't matter. She was making too much of a big deal out of it.

But somewhere inside, Beck knew she was right. Like always.

"Beck," she said, and she calmed herself, noticing that he was troubled by her words, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to say that."

"Sweetheart, don't apologize," he said, walking towards her slowly, "And don't even tell me you didn't mean to say it. You did mean to say it. But it's okay….you're right."

Tori caught herself. He said she was right?

He continued walking towards her, and she could see his small smile. As he reached her, Tori couldn't help but throw her arms around his neck and silently sniffle.

"I'm sorry about what I did, sweetheart," he said into her hair softly. But, when she didn't say anything else, he continued to speak, "You know how I react when someone brings up my dad, and it just makes me sick at how people talk about his death." He paused to take a short breath, "And now, you're judging me."

She lifted her head from his chest, and looked into his soft, brown eyes, "I can never judge you, Beck. I love you."

He leaned forward and put his arms around her waist, "I love you."

She smiled. And he grinned.

* * *

_It Doesn't Affect Me_

She sat in the car, with a white bonnet wrapped around her head, thick black sunglasses covering up almost half her face.

"Beck, why do I have to do this?" she asked, feeling utterly stupid.

"I'm doing it, too," he said, "If we want to be able to get away from the paparazzi, we're going to have to keep these outfits on until we get to my place."

She sighed deeply, and waited another hour for him to get to the back entrance of his mansion.

"You know what?" she asked him, once they approached the back garage, "Would we be together if it weren't for the paparazzi?"

She could see his face change under the big wig he was wearing.

"You know what?" he said, "I don't think so."

"Yeah, you're right!" she said playfully, "I would've never fallen for you with that attitude you've got." By now, they had stepped out the car and were walking through his back door.

"Oh really? You wouldn't have fallen for this?" he said, pointedly speaking about his body.

"Probably not," she joked, with a disgusted face.

"Okay," he said, smiling. He turned around and started unbuttoning his shirt, simply to show off, she guessed. He turned around, exposing an amazing body.

"Beck, that's not fair," she whined.

"You said it doesn't affect you," he said simply, and started to walk towards her.

She frowned, "You're right, it doesn't affect me at all." Trying to keep her calm intact was completely difficult, considering the amount of 'hot' emitting from him at the moment.

He was closer to her now and almost pressed against her, their faces two inches apart. He leaned down to press their lips together and she melted into the kiss. She could smell his cologne on his bare body.

He broke away from her, their lips making a little smack as they separated, "You seriously cannot say that didn't affect you," he said in a whisper.

"No," she said, "I really can't." And she pulled him in for another kiss.

_Fin_

* * *

**Thanks for reading. Well, our Collision journey finally ends here. I want to thank you all once again for supporting me as I wrote this story. Thank you very much. Please review one last time and tell me what you thought about this. **

**Love you all!**


End file.
